Thinking of You
by pinkkoala213
Summary: A year has passed, and Blue still thinks of him. How do you get better once you've had the best? Oldrivalshipping/Guriburu FYI: Blue-girl, Green-boy.


Katy Perry's Thinking of You inspired me to write this song. Constructive criticism is appreciated and encouraged, as always! :)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon.**

The lights were out, and it was long past bedtime. Yet, Blue still couldn't sleep, but not because of the soft snores from the person on her left.

She turned her head to see her boyfriend of now three months, Karl, sleeping soundly beside her. Normally Blue would never let a three month boyfriend in her room to sleep with her. However, the two got home late, and with Karl living on the other side of the region and a storm on its way, she decided to make this exception.

Karl always composed and somewhat cocky, and Blue didn't even recognize the peaceful expression he wore while asleep. She half smiled when she saw how child like he looked. She sighed. Karl was a good person, but not the best she had. Not even close.

Blue slid out of the bed, unnoticed._ Years of stealing and sneaking around pays off in different ways,_ she thought as she walked to the walk in closet without a sound. Making sure she wasn't going to be followed, she quietly closed the closet door behind her and turned on a light.

She stepped on the stool by her feet. On her tiptoes, she reached up to the highest shelf in the closet and pulled down a shoebox. Unlike most of the items on that shelf, the box wasn't dusty. Taking a deep breath, she lifted the lid.

Inside were many items, but all were organized neatly. A red photo album took up the space in the middle. One of the corners contained various jewelry pieces, mostly necklaces with unique charms. Folded up notes, wrinkled with age, were stacked by date beside the jewelry. A baby blue colored scarf was coiled tightly around itself, filling up any empty spaces. Though not seen, Blue knew that underneath the album were picture frames, now containing only vivid memories.

She pulled out the scarf. The fabric was wrinkled when rolled out. She bunched the accessory in her hands and slowly brought it to her nose, closing her eyes as she inhaled the cologne that barely scented the scarf. After a year, it still smelled like the cologne that **he** put on, from the countless times she had left it at his house. A pang of sadness rippled through her body.

3 years ago, Blue was the happiest girl in the world. She and Green had confessed their feelings for one each other, and started dating. After petty arguments, surprise visits (Blue randomly at his doorstep) and lots of explaining, family and friends learned to adjust to and be happy for the couple.

Green. Blue's heart still ached when she thought of him. He was perfection. Her perfection.

Blue wrapped the scarf around her neck. It was a Christmas present from Green that he had gotten from his trip to Sinnoh. It was soft to the touch, and a color that matched her azure eyes. One would think that she wore it often, because of how it fit her so well. However, Blue stopped wearing it after she and Green had broken up. Though never seen in public since that day, it was still one of the most precious items that Blue owned.

Her and Green's break up was not at all gentle. There was still a chip in the dining room wall downstairs from when she threw her dinner plate at it in anger and confusion. She and Green had steadily and smoothly been dating for two years then; so what happened?

Green had been offered a prestigious job in Unova that would use his research in best selling books. The money offer did seem impossible to turn down, but Blue wanted him to stay with her. She couldn't leave because she had too many things holding her back in Kanto, like Silver getting sick.

Back then, Blue was shocked. Weeks later, after Green had moved out, Blue was still so confused. She tried understanding by calling and texting him every so often, though her attempts were ignored. After a week and a half of trying to contact him, Green finally called back, only to tell her to move on. He said she was beautiful enough to get any man she wanted. Blue was even more heartbroken after the phone call.

She started going back to her old self-scamming people and stealing. That was how she met Karl.

She had gone to her favorite jewely shop; a fancy one where Green had gotten all her jewelry. A pair of earrings decorated with green and blue gems had caught her eye. Though it reminded her of her past relationship, she was determined to get it.

Blue scouted the place for three days, mentally noted all the holes in their security. On the fourth day, she did end up snatching them from the hook they were hanging on. She had slipped them in her winter gloves.

As she was walking out the door, she was stopped by a good looking man. He had called her beautiful, and said he noticed how often she'd stop by to check out the earrings. He offered to pay for them if she went on a date with him, which had started this "relationship."

Blue looked through a crack in the door, at Karl._ He said I was beautiful,_ she thought, _but he didn't _call_ me that,_ Her gaze fell on a picture of her in Green, but her eyes were on Green. _...Like Green did._

Karl was a nice person. Sure, he was inconsiderate at times and tended to try too hard, but Blue let herself accept him, in an attempt to forget Green. _A failed attempt._ she thought as she took out the red and black scrapbook in the box and opened it.

The first picture was of Blue, Green, Red, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, and Sapphire, all of Blue's closest friends. That day they had all gone to Cianwood City for a beach day, as well as to catch up with each other. In the picture, Red and Yellow sat together in the front of the group, Pika and Chuchu in their laps. Beside them were Green and Blue. Blue was sitting in the sand, and Green was straddling her-each of his legs next to one of hers. His chin rested in the crook of her neck, his arms around her waist, and her hands resting comfortably on his.

The rest of the group were lined behind them, arms around each others shoulders. Silver was in the middle of this line, arms crossed with a gleam of disapproval at Blue and Green. Blue smiled at her "brother's" disapproving face.

That trip was her and Green's first date, as well as the trip where they had their first real kiss. Sure, she had kissed Green on the cheek before, but that was their first meaningful kiss. Blue could still remember Green's kisses, always full of love and care. Karl had kissed her at times, though Blue didn't know why she let him. Though it was Karl kissing her, Blue always tasted Green's mouth. It was unfair to Karl. Almost always, Blue would push away because she was disgusted with herself.

Though Karl was supposed to be a distraction, his presence in Blue's life made her remember Green more than forget him. Countless times, Blue would compare the two, and get lost in thought when she realized how perfect Green was to her.

For all Blue knew, Green probably moved on and pushed her out of his brain, never wanting to see her again. What would Green do if he were spending the night? Blue asked herself, while looking at Karl again. They would probably laugh, tell each other stories, and then retire to her room for some well deserved time together. _I wish I was lost in Green's eyes, not Karl's._ she thought.

The last thing Blue pulled out of the box was a necklace that Green had given to her on her second birthday they celebrated together. Two metal threads spiraled around each other and connected at the bottom. One strand was decorated with green gems, and the other with blue. Hanging beside the charm was a silver plate:

Love forever and always to my pesky woman.

-Green

was engraved on it.

Just then, something inside Blue snapped. All the sadness, happiness, confusion, care, and love she held in for the past year flowed out of her after reading those words.

Tears streamed down her face and she choked on her tears. She brought a hand up to cover her mouth, trying to keep her sobs under control. All the built up pain was coming out. She blamed Green for her bad days, for being with Karl, for all the unfairness she dealt with since he left. Her tears flowed endlessly. _It's all his fault!_

However, she could still feel a pang of love for the man, and the need for closure. Crying quietly, she ran soundlessly out of the closet. After putting an apology note in the kitchen for Karl, she put on her heels and ran outside.

The pouring rain outside matched her mood. Though she and Green had not made contact in a year, she had a good guess as to where he was. It was summer, and Green used to go to his old house to visit his Grandpa and Daisy at this time for the past ten years. She knew their house was just a route away from her house-she could make it.

She ran like never before in the cold, wet darkness. Her vision was blurred; whether it was rain or tears she couldn't tell. No one was up at this time, not even Pokemon in the wild grass.

Minutes later and soaking wet, Blue ran up a walkway and to a building she knew all too well: The Oak House. She knocked loudly on the door, hoping she was right. All she could think of were the stunning green eyes that Green had. She longed to see those eyes for a year, and she was done waiting. Another set of tears layered over her face.

Suddenly, the door opened. Blue looked up from her feet to see none other than Green standing in front of her. He was wearing his usual black pajama pants, but his top was a loose purple V-neck. It took a second to sink in, but a new batch of tears cascaded down Blue's face when she saw him wearing the shirt she gave him as a surprise present one day.

Green looked as shocked to see her as she did to see him. "B...Blue?" he managed to get out before she slammed herself into him. Green was surprised at the rough embrace, but wrapped his arms tightly around her small body. Blue's tears soaked through his shirt and made his toned chest damp. As she took in a deep, calming breath, she inhaled the comforting smell of his cologne, the same cologne that was on her scarf.

"Why...why did you leave me?" Blue asked, her sobs and tears subsiding. "It seemed important at the time," Green explained, stroking her hair, "but it made it harder to forget you when we were apart." They both knew that that wasn't a good enough reason, though. "You hurt me so much," Blue admitted, "But for some reason," she continued, as she pushed away from him and looked up into his eyes. "I still love you."

They stood there for a moment, staring at each other, locked in each others gazes. "I've loved you once," Green said, bringing her closer, "and I always will." He kissed her quickly. Though it was brief, Blue's lips were met with the love she was longing to kiss back.

Blue's eyes sparkled, and Green's eyes crinkled as he smiled, like the way they used to.

Green closed the door behind her, and lead her to his room, where they lay on his bed, just holding each other. Words didn't need to be spoken; just letting the simple action do all the talking for the night. Blue snuggled deeper in his arms, knowing this is where she'd stay forever.

Forever and always.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

"GREEN! C'MON, I'M LATE, AND YOU PROMISED ME A RIDE!" Daisy shouted from her room, looking for her other high heel in her closet. She had an hour till her interview, and with it being in Saffron, she needed to get there ASAP. She would ask her boyfriend, Bill, but she hated asking him for favors when she could easily use her brother.

"GREEN!" she shouted again. _Isn't he up yet?! He went to bed early too!_ she thought and looked up at an accessory box. _Damn, there it is! Why is it there?!_ she thought as she pulled the black shoe from the box.

"You're still here? I thought you wanted to be two hours early!" Daisy turned around to see her grandpa at her door, already dressed in his usual work clothes. She turned to the eevee clock in her room, and saw she only had five minutes left.

"Well, I hope to get there two hours early! Green said he'd give me a ride, too! Is he up?" she asked in one breath. "I haven't seen him, check his room! I have to leave at the same time as you." her grandpa answered. Daisy's eyes lit up, as she jumped up to go to Green's room at the end of the hall.

"Oh, Greeeeeen!" she sang down the hall. His door was closed, but unlocked. After waiting for two seconds, she opened the door, but closed it in a gasp. Carefully and quietly, she opened it again.

Before her, in Green's bed, were him and Blue. They were both lying down, Green's arms wrapped protectively around her. Her head was against his chest. Daisy looked at the ground and saw a pair of muddy heels at her feet. _Oh, Green!_ she thought, and she put her hand on her heart. He grew up so fast.

She quietly closed the door. "Daisy?" her grandpa called, "Is he taking you?" Daisy walked back downstairs to the kitchen. "Could you give me a ride Gramps? He's busy." she answered. The professor's brows furrowed in confusion. "Busy? With what?" he asked, as they both got up to leave. "Oh, I'll explain on the way, lets just go now." Daisy suggested, guiding her grandpa out of the house. _Green better keep her this time._ she thought with a smile.

Meanwhile inside...

Blue giggled in Green's chest. "She believed us! Haha!" she laughed loudly. Green groaned. "Maybe it wasn't a lie. I need to sleep, you noisy woman." he mumbled groggily. Blue watched Green as he turned to go back to sleep. After a minute of silence, she spoke again. "Y'know, you get more tired if you sleep now." Green groaned. "There's food is in the kitchen. I'll be there in five." he told her. She happily bounced up off the bed and bounded down the hallway.

Now alone, Green smiled after her. "Some things never change." he said to himself.

X-x-THE END-x-X


End file.
